


one of those days

by archmaestergilly



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, stark siblings (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archmaestergilly/pseuds/archmaestergilly
Summary: A concept: Jon Snow has a nice day





	one of those days

**Author's Note:**

> this ficlet was inspired by @visenyastargaryen (the-eagle-girl) tumblr post about jon snow. she also helped beta-ing this silliness lol. enjoy! i hope you all have a nice day!

When he was a boy in Winterfell, he'd had nice days. Days spent riding with his brother, playing in the woods, sword training in the yard. Reading stories to Bran and Arya, listening to the _tap tap_ of Rickon's unsteady legs as he followed him around the castle. The list went on, full of those small things that could make Jon happy.

On some days, particularly after a hard day in the yard swinging swords with Robb, Jon liked to just relax and have a warm bath. Nobody had drawn his bath since he was eight, so after a tiring day, Jon would drag the tub to his room and fill it with buckets of hot water. He went back and forth to the kitchen to fetch the water, and by the time the tub was full, the water would cool enough for him to sink into it.

(His secret, though, was that he liked to borrow Sansa's bath oils. It's only just a few drops anyway, Sansa would never noticed it).

\--

It's almost dark, and Jon urges his party to move forward. They need to get inside Winterfell before night comes, lest they get stuck in a storm. They ride as hard as they can, and soon Winterfell rises before them.

Winterfell's warmth welcomes him as he removes his wet cloak. Cold begins to seep in his bones, and he wants nothing but to sit near a fire and treat himself with a cup of ale.

"Jon," Sansa greets him, "you're back." Her eyes are warm. "I've missed you."

Sansa takes his cloak from him, and then his hand.

"Come here."

He gladly follows her lead, taking him inside his chambers, where a tub filled to the brim with hot water sits in the middle of the room.

"Is this for me?" He asks, stepping closer to the tub to test the water with his burnt hand. Scents fill the room, familiar. _Sansa's bath oils_. Jon's cheeks heat.  
Sansa puts her hands on his shoulders, gently loosening the ties of his jerkin.

"Don't think I didn't know you liked to steal my bath oils when we were children, Jon Snow," she teases.

Her whispered tease sends heat throughout his limbs, and Jon knows that this will be one of those good days.


End file.
